Suicidal Dream
by Lys en Fleur
Summary: Lassé par la vie en général, Kai a l'impression d'être un mort vivant jusqu'au jour où il tombe amoureux de Brooklyn. Commence alors un jeu cruel et destructeur... Yaoi, KaixBrooklyn
1. Comme les journées sont longues 'Tryo'

Et c'est reparti ! Avec une nouvelle histoire ! Kai avec Brooklynévidemment (je suis accro à ce couple depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode 42 XD).

Chapitre 1 : Comme les journées sont longues (Tryo)

Kai se releva, un peu groggy, et se débarrassa des couvertures d'un geste agacé. A ses côtés, un jeune homme, assez beau, un peu efféminéétait endormi – Kai ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement, sans se soucier de le réveiller ou non ; il était sur le point de partir, quand le type l'interpella.

-Hey ! Attends ! On peut peutêtre discuter un peu … ?

Kai lui jeta un regard un peu hautain.

-Non.

Il enfila son écharpe et sortit.

Depuis la fin des troisièmes Championnat du monde de Beyblade, il s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Plus de match à l'issue incertaine, plus de Beyblader à la politique douteuse – rien pour éclairer ses jours.

Il avait repris ses études, et, sans Wyatt, que ses parents avaient emmené au loin, redoutant la « mauvaise influence » de Kai, elles n'avaient plus vraiment d'intérêt. Les cours étaient faciles pour lui, modifié génétiquement par l'Abbaye, et d'autant plus inintéressants.

Le sexe était sa seule distraction, et là encore, il n'y avait ni défi ni intérêt. Les conquêtes d'une nuit le lassaient vite ; les seules personnes qui auraient pu lui plaire étaient des Beyblader vraiment doués, des gens qu'il pouvait considérer comme des égaux. Manque de chance, il ne voulait pas adoucir son image froide d'une sensualité malvenue. De toute façon, il ne voyait aucun d'entre eux, ce qui réglait la question.

Il rentra chez lui, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, comme chaque fois qu'il avait une relation d'une nuit ; c'était un peu un vague dégoût, ou peutêtre la déception d'être, au fond, toujours seul.

Il prit une longue douche, se demandant si il allait sécher les cours ou y aller – il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il devait apprendre, ayant étudié les bouquins, dans l'espoir de tuer le temps, et sa classe lui paraissait vraiment lente et agaçante.

Tranchant finalement, il décida de laisser tomber pour ce jour-là. Il se rendit dans une librairie, jeta un coup d'œil aux résumés de quelques livres, et à la simple idée de les lire, poussa un soupir d'ennui et les reposa sur leur étagère.

Il sortit donc, et se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller au lycée ; mais ce n'était pas son genre de regretter ou hésiter sur quoi que ce soit. Il écarta donc cette pensée avec force, et se dirigea vers une ruelle où quelques Beybladers jouaient ; il les observa pendant un moment, sans aucun plaisir – ils étaient vraiment nuls.

Sa journée entière se déroula ainsi, entre activités aussi ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Et quand la soirée arriva, il se rendit dans un club, après la question habituelle « à quoi bon ».


	2. Dreams can come true 'Gabrielle'

Kikoo Taya, Yunapix ! Cette fois, c'est un POV de Brooklyn… Si vous voulez un couple en plus du couple principal, je peux en faire (ça fera des petites pauses quand ça deviendra vraiment trop dépressif :p). D'autre part, je vais donner à mes futurs chapitres des noms de chansons ; au passage, le titre de la fic vient de Suicidal Dream de Silverchair. Sinon, ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu plus long que le premier.

Chapitre 2 : Dreams can come true (Gabrielle)

Assis sur un petit muret, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le soleil couchant. C'était magnifique… J'ai toujours été sensible à deux choses : la beauté, le pouvoir. Pas n'importe quelle beauté, pas n'importe quel pouvoir… Ce que je considérais comme beau, c'était ce qui renfermait une force ; et c'était cette force qui rendait la chose attirante. Regardez le Soleil… il est magnifique, surtout comme ça, plongeant dans l'eau ; et il avait le pouvoir incroyable et atroce de détruire le monde, et tout ce qui y vivait avec.

Mais je ne peux pas contrôler le Soleil, et cela lui enlève une partie de son charme. J'aimerais posséder une étoile comme un jouet, mais une étoile, c'est vraiment trop fort pour moi. C'est comme cela que j'aime le pouvoir ; j'aime le pouvoir de diriger quelque chose dont la force est si grande qu'elle en est magnifique.

Ce n'est pas vraiment étrange – qui n'a jamais rêvé de commander aux loups ? Qui n'a jamais désiré avoir un tigre comme animal familier ? Mais ça reste toujours des rêves. Pas pour moi. J'ai pu toucher vraiment ce plaisir quand j'ai découvert que j'avais Zeus en mon pouvoir ; que je pouvais diriger mon Spectre à la puissance dévastatrice d'une pensée, d'un geste.

Le désir de contrôle est présent dans tous les êtres, et peut-être encore plus en moi qui en a déjà eu un aperçu. Mais un aperçu seulement. Zeus n'est pas invincible, comme je l'ai découvert récemment.

Mon Spectre n'est pas la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai un pouvoir heureusement. J'ai un pouvoir sur les gens, et c'est encore plus excitant. Me rendre, le soir, dans ces endroits gorgés de visiteurs, et avoir assez de contrôle pour les amener à m'offrir à moi, c'est un délice.

On pourrait penser que cette vision des choses est égoïste, et étrange. Il n'en est rien. C'est quelque chose d'assez tendre, ce sentiment ; je ne veux blesser personne ; je veux guider les êtres sur une voie qui est bonne pour eux.

J'agis pour leur bien. Ne pas agir du tout, serait, à mon sens, encore pire.

Du moins, je crois.


	3. Hey Ya ! 'Outkast'

Kikoo tout le monde !! J'ai vraiment été contente que vous aimiez . En fait, jusqu'ici, je voulais seulement mettre les caractères en place ; Brooklyn peut paraître un peu OOC, mais c'est parce que j'avais imaginé cette histoire avant de voir Brooklyn pour la première fois, et il m'a paru parfait pour ce rôle . Sinon, je voulais préciser que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le français ; les temps changent en fonction des chapitres, par exemple…C'est de nouveau un POV de Kai !

Chapitre 3 : Hey Ya ! (Outkast)

Le club est plein, comme toujours. Plein de gens vides et inintéressants. Mes yeux parcourent l'assemblée, presque par réflexe, sans espoir ni réelle volonté. Personne ne me plaît, ni retient mon attention.

Par dépit, je danse. Une danse sensuelle ET réussie…J'ai appris à danser très jeune, c'était l'une des rares distractions à l'Abbaye. Et tout ce que je fais, je le fais bien. La musique est rythmée, mais elle non plus ne me passionne pas.

Malgré ma lassitude, je bouge avec énergie ; j'ai l'impression que chacun de mes mouvements rejette ma frustration. Je bouge seul, aussi, malgré les gens qui s'approchent de moi ; ils n'en valent pas la peine, et je ne m'abaisserai pas à les toucher, ni les laisser me toucher. Je me contente de les effleurer, du bout des doigts, du bout du corps ; et j'éprouve un certain plaisir, trop vague pour me satisfaire, à les frustrer et les décevoir.

Quelqu'un vient, près de moi, trop près. Je l'esquive, et je sens dans mon dos un torse plat et musclé – c'est donc un homme… Mes gestes m'éloignent de lui, les siens le rapprochent de moi… Un jeu du chat et de la souris. Je m'amuse presque. Les yeux clos, j'essaye de percevoir sa présence.

Il est doué, et je sens venir en moi le plaisir de lutter, de chercher à gagner ; c'est une véritable renaissance. Un sourire affleure à mes lèvres ; depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas _ressenti _quelque chose comme ça, _ressenti _quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs ? Trop longtemps. Je me concentre sur cette sensation, et ce faisant, je perd mon contrôle sur notre jeu.

Par conséquent, il gagne. Des bras m'enveloppent. Je me retourne, et je fais face à mon adversaire.

-Brooklyn….

-J'ai gagné, constate-t-il avec un sourire assez doux, apaisant.

Je souris à mon tour, de ce sourire ambigu qui est presque une grimace. Il a raison, et je suis prêt à lui laisser son prix – la danse qu'il a cherchée – et peut-être plus, si il continue à agir sur mes sensations si longtemps mortes.

Il danse bien, lui aussi, et le plaisir de nos pas parfaitement accordés est enivrant. La musique change, le rythme aussi ; tout se ralentit. Il me serre contre lui, près, très près… Ses mains glissent, doucement, caressent mes fesses, effleurent mes cuisses. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, une de ses mains glisse sous mon T-shirt ; ses lèvres embrassent ma gorge.

Je suis tout prêt à le laisser aller plus loin ; sa façon d'agir, légère, délicate, frustrante et excitante me plaît. Je me presse contre lui, pour l'inciter à être plus entreprenant. Mais, brusquement, il me lâche.

Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux, et le regarde s'éloigner, déçu et étonné. Il se penche vers moi, et me murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle :

-Demain, même heure, même endroit.

Je le regarde partir, en pensant avec désespoir à la journée du lendemain, aussi vide, aussi ennuyeuse que les autres.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir accélérer le temps, et jouer à nouveau avec lui…


	4. Sweet Dreams 'Marilyn Manson'

Salut !!

Merci d'avoir reviewé Taya ! Si t'es jalouse de Brooklyn, on se fait un cosplay, moi en Brooklyn et toi en Kai :p.

Bloody Queen, pourquoi t'essaie de plus aimer Beyblade ?! C'est bizarre !... Moi j'aime bien le Tyka

NinjaMatty, euh… Tu pleures de découragement et tu te tires une balle ? Merci d'avoir…lu… ?

Un POV de Brooklyn, cette fois !

Chapitre 4 : Sweet Dreams (Marilyn Manson)

Le soleil caressait doucement mon visage, quand je me suis réveillé. Je me sentais bien, installé entre les couvertures douces et chaudes. Et je me sentais paisible, détendu. Je me suis néanmoins levé et préparé, et je sortis sous le ciel bleu vif, parsemés de jolis nuages blancs.

Et j'ai repensé à la veille au soir. J'ai sourit, un sourire plein de satisfaction. Kai était superbe, et je savais qu'à nous deux, nous étions magnifiques. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais les gens nous regardaient, nous admiraient. C'était encore plus agréable que la danse elle-même. Quoique que le prendre dans mes bras et le tenir contre moi… C'était bon aussi. Mais pas assez.

Je voulais que Kai soit à moi, juste à moi, et qu'il en ait pleinement conscience. Je savais qu'il serait présent ce soir. Je savais qu'il serait au rendez-vous. Et nous allions danser à nouveau. Mais rien d'autre. Je lui laisserais un petit peu plus, chaque jour, et il attendrait jusqu'à en devenir fou, il _m'_attendrait jusqu'à en devenir fou. C'était la même histoire que celle du renard dans Le Petit Prince. Tous les jours, à la même heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apprivoisé et ne puisse plus se passer de moi. Comme un loup enfermé dans une cage.

En attendant, il y avait une journée dont j'attendais déjà la fin. Quoique…le sentiment de triomphe et d'espièglerie que je ressentais à la pensée de la bataille à venir – car ce serait une vraie bataille, Kai ne se rendrait pas sans lutter – était presque aussi agréable que le combat lui-même.

La pensée de jouer avec Kai sur ce terrain était inimitable. Jouer au Beyblade avec lui avait été enivrant. Le battre encore plus. J'avais détesté perdre, par contre ; je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus fort que moi. Je voulais le garder, soumis, auprès de moi. Mais jouer avec son corps serait encore plus plaisant. Et un jour, je jouerais avec son âme.

J'ai poussé un soupir et je l'ai chassé volontairement de mes pensées. J'avais tout mon temps. Peut-être même que je n'allais pas venir, ce soir… Cela lui apprendrait que je n'étais pas prévisible ou contrôlable. Et je le voyais parfaitement en esprit, regardant autour de lui, impatient, n'attendant que _ma_ venue. Et il serait déçu, et il regretterait de ne pas _me _voir. Mmmh… l'idée était tentante. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore le faire, sinon il ne reviendrait plus. Il était encore trop sauvage. Il ne le resterait pas longtemps.

J'ai réalisé que je pensais à nouveau à lui. J'ai abandonné l'idée de l'oublier, pour aujourd'hui du moins. Quelle importance, après tout, puisqu'il m'appartenait ? Et quand je serais habitué à lui, je l'oublierais. Comme j'avais toujours oublié les autres.

D'ici quelques jours, il ne me servirait plus à rien, et je m'en débarrasserais.


	5. Ennemi 'Superbus'

Salut tout le monde !! Merci pour vos gentils reviews . Cette fois, POV de Kai ! Euh, la chanson de ce chapitre s'appelle Ennemie, mais je l'ai mise au masculin .

Chapitre 5 : Ennemi (Superbus)

Ray m'avait proposé de venir avec moi dans le club où j'avais rendez-vous avec Brooklyn, et j'avais accepté avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il n'était revenu que récemment, et j'étais vraiment content de le revoir ; je n'étais pas pressé de me séparer de lui, et j'étais content qu'il veuille m'accompagner. Nous marchions en silence, la nuit tombait, le silence semblait s'infiltrer partout ; je me sentais léger, vraiment bien.

Et j'allais revoir Brooklyn. Il me manquait tout le temps, même quand nous étions ensemble. Même maintenant que Ray était revenu. J'avais demandé au BEGA, à plusieurs reprises, de me faire l'amour ; il avait toujours refusé, avec la même remarque : "Pas encore, Kai, tu n'en a pas assez envie". C'était délicieusement frustrant.

J'avais parlé de notre jeu à Ray, et il avait rit gentiment, mais d'un rire un peu jaune. Puis il m'avait conseillé d'être "prudent". Je lui avait répondu la vérité, que ce n'était qu'une distraction parmi d'autres, et il avait semblé content ; c'était à ce moment qu'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait venir avec moi. Après réflexion, je commençais à me demander si il ne me convoitait pas également ; cette idée m'arracha un imperceptible mouvement des lèvres, presque un sourire.

Ce désir flattait mon orgueil, et m'amusait ; Ray qui était si tranquille d'habitude ! J'y pensait avec un certain détachement, presque du mépris. Il ne savait pas jouer du tout, pas comme Brooklyn et moi le faisions.

Nous sommes entrés dans le club, sans nous faire remarquer. Brooklyn était déjà là, mais je n'allais pas le rejoindre immédiatement. Après tout, Ray m'avait beaucoup manqué.

-Danse avec moi, lui ai-je susuré à l'oreille.

Je l'ai senti frémir, et se mettre à bouger sensuellement contre moi. Je l'ai guidé discrètement au centre de la salle ; je voulais que Brooklyn me voit, et qu'il soit jaloux, en colère. Ses yeux se sont accrochés à nos corps étroitement enlacés. Son expression s'est modifiée, et je me suis demandé si il était plutôt excité ou en colère. Il s'est approché de sa démarche gracieuse, et je l'ai entendu murmurer à l'oreille de Ray :

-Va t'en si tu ne veux pas que je te démolisse...

De la colère, donc.

Ray est parti, inquiet ; je n'ai pas cherché à le retenir, il avait rempli son office.

Brooklyn m'a entraîné à l'extérieur et m'a enlacé possessivement ; c'était excitant, cette façon qu'il avait de me serrer, de m'emprisonner contre lui. Excitant comme de se pencher au-dessus d'une falaise. Excitant, et inquiétant. Il ne riait plus, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un casino, où les jeu cachent des richesses qu'on peut gagner ou perdre douloureusement vite.

-Tu es à moi, m'a-t-il déclaré d'un ton sec. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

J'ai sourit, d'un sourire sans chaleur, sans affection.

-Ah bon ? Je suis à toi ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui puisse me faire penser ça !

-Viens vivre chez moi, répliqua-t-il, prenant à nouveau son expression joueuse habituelle. Je te prouverai que tu m'appartiens.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Ma réponse, ouvertement sarcastique, lui a plu ; il m'a sourit, et, la nuit même, j'ai emménagé chez lui, avec une inquiétude toute neuve dans mon esprit : quand on joue au poker, si on mise trop, on peut perdre une vie.


	6. Catch Me 'Bandits'

Rebonjour ! Je viens de remarquer que je me suis plantée quand j'ai reposté mes chapitres et le numéro 1 a disparu, mais je crois qu'il est de nouveau là ! Il faut que je vérifie...

Euh...c'est quoi cette histoire de salle de bain, Taya ? oO Contente que tu commences à aimer ce couple, j'ai ptet des chances de lire une de tes fics avec ces deux-là !

Kammy : je vais écrire un lemon prochainement, mais je sais pas encore exactement dans quel chapitre. J'ai envie de frustrer le petit Kai !

Chibi Zia : j'adore quand Kai est uke !

candy : dégoutée ? Alors j'espère que je t'ai choquée à vie ! Tant qu'à faire, autant que tu t'en remettes pas !

Chapitre 6 : Catch me (Bandits)

Kai, allongé dans mon litétait encore endormi. Je crois qu'il s'était attendu à ce que je lui fasse l'amour cette nuit, mais il n'était pas encore temps. Je voulais qu'il soit frustré, accro à mon corps, accro à moi, tout simplement. Raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher. De toute façon, il était à moi, et j'étais la seule personne habilitée à le toucher.

Enfin, je dois admettre que j'étais plutôt content. Maintenant, je l'avais amené chez moi... C'est la même différence entre regarder une belle sculpture de bois, tous les jours, et la posséder, l'avoir dans sa chambre. Et Kai était beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quelle sculpture de bois. Beaucoup plus désirable, aussi. Et plus difficile à obtenir, et d'autant plus précieux.

Enfouit sous mon épaisse couverture, je ne voyais de lui que quelques mèches bleues. Doucement, j'ai tiré le tissu pour l'exposer à mes yeux, et, pensif, j'ai admiré la forme régulière de son corps, durant quelques minutes.

Bonne nuit, Kai. Profites-en, car bientôt, je hanterai ton sommeil.

J'espère que tu rêves de moi.

Je sais que tu rêves de moi.

D'un geste négligent, j'ai replacé la couverture sur lui. J'aime le voir sans, mais je sais que maintenant, je peux l'admirer tant que je le veux. J'ai tout mon temps. Il est à moi jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de lui.

Mes pensées, agréables au demeurant, sont interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre, mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de chance, rien ne peut m'arriver de mal.

-Brooklyn.

Tiens, Garland.

-Tu es viré.

Le son qu'on a le bonheur d'entendre quand on vient de se faire raccrocher au nez.

Je m'en fiche. Et non, je ne dis pas ça pour me donner un air indifférent. J'ai une nouvelle équipe toute prête ! Simplement, il ne le sais pas encore. Mon équipe non plus. Mais elle l'apprendra bientôt. Et je sais que chacun des membres me sera totalement dévoué. J'y ai réfléchi longtemps. J'ai choisi les meilleurs.

Kai, qui m'appartient déjà.

Ray, si facilement manipulable.

Mystel, qui est amoureux de moi.

Et moi, bien sûr, qui les tiens enchaînés à mes désirs.

La vie est un jeu, un jeu que je gagne toujours.


	7. Wondering 'Good Charlotte'

Salut ! Alors, j'ai décidé de mettre le lemon dans le chapitre prochain parce que je veux motiver Kai, mais le faire patienter aussi ! XD Sinon, y va y avoir du Brooklyn/Mystel, et du Ray/Kai (notez la place de Kai :)).

Fushicho : euh...je sais pas si on peut dire "une bonne leçon", mais Brooklyn va beaucoup plus souffrir que Kai !

Chibi Taya : c'est fun quand tout le monde est triste et que personne aime personne ? oO j'avoue que je préfère le contraire !

Lyoo : ils sont mignons ensemble, hein :)

Yunapix : vivi, Brooklyn se prend pour un dieu tout-puissant :D

Chibi Zia : moi aussi j'ai du mal à trouver des Kai uke

Kammy Ivanov : je confirme, du Brookie/Kai

Ray the cat : moi dès leur match leur couple m'a sauté aux yeux ! depuis je cherche des fics et des images partout :3

Ce chapitre, POV de Kai !

Chapitre 7 : Wondering (Good Charlotte)

Depuis la veille, je n'avais pas quitté l'appartement de Brooklyn, abandonnant les cours à leur destin tragique et zappant mon entraînement de Beyblade. Je me sentait vraiment bien chez lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma maison. Et la présence de Brooklyn était tellement apaisante...

Je me suis étiré paresseusement dans son lit - et depuis un jour, mon lit également, et je l'ai regardé se changer avec plaisir. Il avait une façon de se déshabiller étonnament sensuelle, faisant glisser ses vêtements sur son corps avant de les laisser tomber sur le sol.

Timidement, je me suis approché de de lui. J'avais toujours envie d'être avec lui, mais il semblait décidé à me rendre dingue ; quant à moi, je me montrais aguicheur à outrance. J'ai délicatement enlacé ses reins, et je lui ai soufflé à l'oreille :

-Prends-moi... Tu sais à quel point j'en ai envie...

Il était nu, et j'espérais que cela lui ferait oublier ses réticences ; mais il n'a pas agit comme je l'espérais.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, a-t-il répliqué d'un ton presque hargneux. Tu n'en a pas assez envie.

J'ai soupiré. Ce genre de réponse était terriblement agaçant. Je me suis détaché de lui, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis sorti.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi. Mais ça t'amuses de me forcer à te poursuivre, ai-je lancé avant de claquer la porte.

Je me suis assis sur le balcon, et j'ai regardé l'horizon, cherchant à maîtriser ma frustration et ma colère. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai retrouvé un calme relatif ; mais il n'a duré que jusqu'au moment où la voix de Brooklyn est parvenue à mes oreilles.

-Tu ferais...n'importe quoi...pour être avec moi. C'est vrai ?

J'ai tressailli. Son ton me mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il avait quelque chose de perdu, presque suppliant. Je n'ai répondu à sa question que par un léger hochement de tête.

-Quitte les Bladebreakers, quitte les Néoborgs, et reste avec moi pour les prochains championnats.

J'ai senti mon coeur pulser de plus en plus fort ; j'avais l'impression qu'il me hurlait de l'envoyer balader, de ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'il y a trois ans, quand j'avais abandonné mon équipe. Et je savais que c'était la décision la plus raisonnable. Mais j'avais été raisonnable toute ma vie, et la raison mène à l'ennui. Je voulais vivre, souffrir ou être heureux, peu importait, mais je voulais avoir conscience de mon existence. et je ne me sentais jamais autant en vie qu'avec lui. Brooklyn. J'avais besoin de lui.

-D'accord, ai-je répliqué d'un ton neutre, comme si cela m'était parfaitement égal.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

Cela ne m'était pas égal, pas du tout.

Mais je n'ai pas regretté mon choix une seconde - je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix.

Il s'est avancé vers moi, m'a pris la main et m'a mené doucement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses yeux brillaient, ses gestes étaient à la fois élégants et impatients ; j'avais tellement envie de lui que j'en avais le souffle coupé, je me sentais vraiment mal.

Brooklyn...

Hante-moi


	8. Where Is my Mind ? 'The Pixies'

Salut ! Alors lemon dans ce chapitre ! Pour la chanson ça peut paraître hors-sujet, mais en fait ça l'est pas ! (ça vous avance, hein ? )

Lyoo : merci pour ta fic XD

Fushicho : voilà j'arrive

Chibi Zia : bonne chance pour retrouver ton chien xX. Evidemment que Brooklyn est seme ! C'est dans son caractère !

Chibi Taya : malheureusement il va aussi y avoir du Ray/Kai et du Kai/Mystou ! Mais pas de Brooky/Ray !

Kammy : ben j'écris quand j'ai le temps, soit le samedi matin ou le dimanche matin, et jamais deux jours de suite, donc ça fait à peu près une fois par semaine (sauf si j'ai autre chose de prévu). Wondering c'est la quatrième du deuxième CD, elle est trop bien

Ray : je l'ai pas vu non plus, sauf des extraits en japonais www.brooklyn-fansite.tk

Chapitre 8 : Where Is My Mind ? (The Pixies)

Attention, ce chapitre, lemon (relation sexuelle...), ne pas lire si vous ne vous y sentez pas prêt.

POV de Brooklyn

Kai est allongé sous moi, et je le regarde avec satisfaction. C'est agréable de le voir comme ça, un peu perdu, alors que durant notre dernier match, c'était moi qui était perdu. Ses yeux violets se posent sur mes mains encore immobiles, et les suivent tandis que je les amène doucement sur ses lèvres. Elles sont douces, et agréables au toucher, cela me fait plaisir de les sentir ainsi, souples sous mes doigts.

Il attend que je l'embrasse, je le devine à la façon dont il se redresse légèrement, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Brusquement, je me sens lasse de sa présence, la situation m'ennuie. Mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir si je veux remporter les prochains championnats ; je ne peux pas me permettre de m'en débarasser maintenant.

Je retire son écharpe, et j'embrasse doucement son cou ; il frissone, et sa réaction m'amuse. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi sensible à ce genre de gestes. Pas de chance pour lui, moi, les préliminaires m'ennuient, je veux juste éprouver du plaisir.

Je me redresse, et je serre sa chevelure bleue entre mes doigts, avant de guider son visage entre mes jambes, le faisant s'agenouiller devant moi. Il se laisse faire, mais je sens qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de situation. C'est normal, il est tellement intimidant, j'imagine que ses partenaires se sont toujours incliné devant lui.

Je le presse contre moi, mais il résiste un peu, je suppose que ça lui déplaît. Peu importe, il apprendra à satisfaire mes désirs.

De fait, il cède, et commence à me lécher doucement ; je soupire de plaisir, et je lui fait signe de continuer. J'aime beaucoup cette sensation, cette chaleur et ce désir. Je me concentre, et je cherche à enfermer ce moment dans ma mémoire. Il me tète impatiemment, et je le laisse faire. Pas jusqu'au point de me faire atteindre l'orgasme, toutefois ; je veux le prendre maintenant, sinon je vais perdre me contrôle sur lui.

Je m'écarte, et lui fait signe de me lâcher ; il obéit, et me regarde presque timidement, attendant mon signal. D'un geste, je le fais s'allonger et écarter ses cuisses ; je m'installe au-dessus de lui, et, sans aucune précaution, que ce soit un préservatif ou du lubrifiant, je le pénètre.

Il bouge un peu sous moi, et je le sens se raidir ; cela lui fait probablement mal. Tant mieux, car si il ne proteste pas, cela signifie que je le tient bien sous contrôle.

Je continue à lui faire l'amour, et je sens qu'il apprécie mon comportement ; doucement, il me murmure d'accélérer, mais je refuse ; je veux que ça dure longtemps, j'aime l'idée qu'il est totalement en mon pouvoir, j'aime la pression sur mon sexe, et j'aime sa façon de gémir impatiemment.

Brusquement, je cède à la tentation, et j'achève ce que j'ai commencé ; nous atteignons l'orgasme, lui avant moi, et je m'écarte, écoeuré, en le voyant répandre son sperme.

Cette nuit, je dormirai seul, je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'envahisse. Et je veux que chacune de ses pensées soit fixée sur moi, sur mon corps.


	9. Jerk It Out 'The Caesars'

Salut à tous ! …Euh, je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien écrit '. Mais entre mes deux sites sur Beyblade et mon site de graphisme, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot !...Je viens de relire le chapitre précédent (pour savoir où j'en étais…) j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit un truc pareil :s.

Chapitre 9 : Jerk It Out

Au matin, je me suis réveillé seul, avec un vague sentiment de mélancolie m'emprisonnant le cœur. Je me suis doucement relevé, regrettant déjà ma décision de la veille, puisque j'allais devoir quitter les Bladebreakers. Et je le regrettais, vraiment. Bien plus que quand j'avais rejoint Tala, durant mon premier et mon troisième championnat du monde.

Mais j'avais fait mon choix, et je tiendrais parole ; après avoir pris le temps de me doucher et de me changer, je me suis dirigé, honteux et malheureux, vers le dojo où vivaient Tyson et son grand-père.

C'étaient eux qui me manqueraient le plus, parce qu'ils avaient été comme une famille pour moi qui n'en avait jamais eue. Et j'avais l'impression que l'ambiance légère qui régnait autour de mon plus vieil ami ne se retrouverait pas chez ma nouvelle équipe.

Il est sorti à ma rencontre, et je suis resté de marbre, en forçant mon visage à se vider de toute émotion pour ne pas montrer mes doutes et ma tristesse – j'avais fait une promesse, je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus, et je préférais qu'il me déteste plutôt qu'il déteste Brooklyn.

Je pars, lui ai-je annoncé.

Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Je n'ai rien répondu, parce que ma gorge se serrait et que je n'avais pas le courage de lui mentir ni de lui dire la vérité, et j'ai tourné les talons. J'ai entendu ses appels tandis que je partais, ses cris de colère et de protestation, mais je l'ai ignoré.

J'avais hâte de rentrer, de retrouver la maison que je partageais avec Brooklyn, et d'oublier le son de la voix de Tyson. J'ai marché de plus en plus vite, fuyant ma solitude, et en arrivant devant la porte de mon nouveau chez-moi, j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir fait une terrible erreur.

Sentiment qui s'est confirmé quand j'ai entendu la phrase que Brooklyn a prononcée à mon arrivée :

Je veux que tu couches avec Ray. Ce sera notre nouveau coéquipier, et je lui ai promis qu'il pourra te faire l'amour si il se joint à nous.

…En entendant ces mots, je me suis demandé si Brooklyn n'avait pas créé une forme très élaborée d'esclavage. Parce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser ; si il me mettait dehors, je n'aurais nulle part où aller.

Et je serais loin de lui.


	10. Slip' Sliding Away 'Simon&Garfunke...

Okaaaaaaay je continue XD. Y'en a qui continuent à espérer de longs chapitres de ma part, vive l'optimisme ! J'ai la flemme de décrire les prochaines étapes de l'histoire, alors on va faire un pitit bond dans le temps ! Au passage : Chibi Zia, pas de prob, je m'en occupe d'ici quelques chapitres, c'était dans mes projets :).

Cette fois POV externe !

Chapitre 10 : Slip' Sliding Away (Simon&Garfunkel)

Le Soleil plongeant derrière la ligne d'horizon projetait de longues ombres autour de Kai qui cherchait à se réchauffer à ses derniers rayons. Comme le temps passait vite… Quelques semaines plus tôt, il était un Bladebreaker ; à présent, il avait quitté ses amis, et servait de jouet à Ray.

Quant à Brooklyn…. Il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Il avait l'habitude de cette douleur, de ce manque, à présent. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, ni pourquoi cela lui manquait aussi profondément. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

La seule chose qu'il savait, était qu'il souffrait. Car Brooklyn était insaisissable… Un jour il le prenait dans ses bras, et Kai se sentait alors si bien qu'il ne regrettait aucun de ses sacrifices ; un autre il le rejetait brutalement, et il avait alors l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ces jours-là, son cœur semblait remplacé par un vide immense.

Et ces jours-là il rejoignait volontairement Ray, oubliant sa solitude dans les caresses que le jeune homme lui prodiguait. Au matin, il ressentait toujours un vague dégoût, et un intense désir de solitude.

« Tu me manques », souffla-t-il doucement….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooklyn fixait le Soleil couchant d'un œil vide, rêveur. Il repensait aux mots de Ray.

« Tu ne vois pas que tu le fais souffrir ? »

Les rayons orangés baignaient les rues de leur lumière mourante.

« De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un salaud égoïste ! »

Les derniers passants se pressaient pour fuir le froid acerbe de la nuit.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, la victoire au tournoi. Pourquoi tu le laisses pas tranquille ! »

Il avait un peu froid, enserré par les ombres des immeubles autour de lui.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il serait beaucoup plus heureux si tu n'existais pas ! Que…tout le monde serait plus heureux si tu n'existais pas ! »

A ce moment là, il avait commencé à penser à ce que Ray lui disait. Parce qu'il y avait comme de la pitié dans sa voix. Du mépris. De…la haine. Pas seulement de la jalousie.

Poussant un soupir plein de lassitude, il se leva, et, prenant conscience du froid, de la fatigue, il se mit à marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

Fini….. XD 


	11. View from Heaven 'Yellowcard'

Bon, il est grand temps que j'achève cette histoire qui n'a que trop duré ! (elle commence à ma barber un peu…). La fin est donc un tout petit peu brutale… Mais bon, temps pis !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de me lire ! Bisous….

* * *

Epilogue : View From Heaven (Yellowcard)

Le cimitière semble vide, les quelques vivants présents, oppréssés par l'atmosphère lourde de souffrance, ne prononcent pas un mot. Le brouillard se divise en volutes qui entrelacent les tombes. Elles sont belles, couvertes de fleurs, avec de petites sculptures. Sauf l'une d'elle, qui est nue, habillée seulement du nom de celui qu'elle protège. Le corps qu'elle contient est encore jeune, presque entier.

Devant elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux bizarrement bleus reste immobile, une rose rouge sombre, couleur de sang, à la main. Il semble transformé en une statue de pierre, silencieux, le regard fixe et lointain. Seule sa longue écharpe est animée par le vent léger d'automne, tache de blanc au milieu du gris.

Soudain, comme pris d'une brusque inspiration, il tend la main, celle qui porte la rose. Il l'ouvre, et la fleur commence doucement à tomber...

-Brooklyn...

...elle descend vers la pierre glacée, flottant lentement dans le brouillard...

-...moi, tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureux...

...et atterrit dans l'eau, posée à la surface...

-...c'était être avec toi.

...ne reste dans sa main qu'une goutte de sang, blessure qu'a créée la fleur.

Le jeune homme part sans un mot, sans un soupir, sans un regard en arrière.

Adieu.

* * *

Petites réponses aux reviews !

Meigetsu : je fais toujours mes personnages psychopates, et tu remarqueras qu'au fond Kai n'est pas net non plus ! - J'espère que la fin t'as plu…

Kuranos : désolée pour une suite aussi tardive xX

Kammy : De même, désolée d'être aussi lente…

Kiina : Moi aussi je l'aime comme ça ! -


End file.
